No One
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Inspired by song Gunpowder and Lead. No one thought Arhtur could ever harm a sweet young lady like Lilli Zwingli...and vise versa. Abusive!Iggy, Dark!Liectenstien. IggyxLiectenstien, onesided USXLiechtenstien. Dark fic. Horror i guess.


**Soooooooooo...I haven't wrote a one-shot in a while and I was listening to the song Gun powder and Lead by Miranda Lambert and was inspired so enjoy its semi-dark fic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Gun Powder and Lead is by Miranda Lambert**

No one knew. Of course no one knew. No one ever dare thought that a gentleman like Arthur Kirkland would ever harm a sweet young lady like Lilli Zwingli. Espeacilly since he was as petrified of her trigger-happy older brother Vash as anyone else. They had seemed like the perfect couple, Arthur and Lilli. They had met back in highschool. She was a sphomore when they met, him a senior. Unlike all the other boys, besides Alfred F. Jones, Arthur's step brother, who had been to afraid of Lilli's older brother to apporach her, Arthur had strolled up to her and poiletly asked to court her. Flattered by his mannerisms, she turned to her older brother, who happened to be standing next to her when Arthur came over, for aproval. After studying the senior for a good fifteen mintues, Vash nodded at her, giving them premission. Three years later the couple got married. The week before the wedding Alfred felt it was his duty as the hero to inform the Liechtenstienin woman about his step-brother's dirty little serect.

"He's a mean drunk. I doubt he'd do this to you but he's deffinatly put me and Mattie in our places more than once." The American subcounciously rubbed his cheek remembering his step-brother's recent drunk escapade. Alfred was by far the strong of the two but Arthur deffinatly got some good hits in too. But cute little Lilli simply smiled at him, making the American blush. He wouldn't dare admit it but he had always had a crush on the blonde haired, aquamarine eyed girl. Arthur had just gotten to her first, leaving poor Alfred in the dust. Plain and simple.

"Danke for the warning Alfred," She said with her honey sweet voice. "But Iggy wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt me."

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know, I...I just wanted to let you know to becareful around him when he's drunk okay?"

Lilli smiled and kissed her soon-to-be-brother-in-law's cheek, making the blondish-brunette blush.

"Again, Danke for worrying and the warning Alfred.

The wedding was beautiful. It went smoothly, without interjections (despite Alfred's overwhelming urge to put an end to it). The guests agreed you couldn't find a happier couple, needless to say Alfred got very drunk that night.

~Four years later~

A somewhat pregnant Lilli Kirkland slammed the door of her prized German made car and trudged up the stairs of the Victorian style home. A small scowl was relevent on her usually bright face along with a yellowing bruise.

_Bail._ She thought in disbelief. _How could he make bail?_

She ran through her options in her head. She could pack up her stuff and go to her brother's house. Or she could go to Elizabeta's for a few days. She scanned the house and lightly rested her hand on her stomach. No. She wasn't going to run. It was about time she took this in her own hands.

Arthur Kirkland walked into his home for the first time in a little more than a week. He loved the home in the country, there was no one to bug them for miles. His head was killing. He didn't wether he should be should be sorry he hit Lilli or angry than she called the cops. The gentleman and sensible side of him told him the earlier.

"Lilli?" He called in to the large house. He did fairly well for his fifty-fifty perfession of writing young adult books. "Poppet, where are you?"'

"In the kitchen liebe!" Her candy sweet voice called. Arthur smiled alittle and headed toward the room his wife was in. As he apporached it however he noticed something strange. The radio in the kitchen was playing country. Now Lilli was a small, sweet woman but she had an incredible taste for German rock music. She would play her CD's whenever she was in there. Arthur didn't mind. He perfered rock over anything else anyway, though mostly British punk but whatever. But the song that was playing was most definatly country.

"_Yeah I'm goin' home, gonna load my shot gun  
><em>_Wait by the door, and light a cigrette  
><em>_If he wants a fight, well, now he's got on  
><em>_And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
><em>_He slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll  
><em>_Don't that sound like a real man?  
><em>_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
><em>_Gunpowder and lead_

_His fist is big, but my gun's bigger  
>He'll find out when I pull the trigger!"<em>

That particular verse was accompanied by Lilli's light but angelic singing and Arthur was begining to get an eerie feeling as he walked towards the kitchen. He saw why when he got through the doorway. There he saw his young wif causally cleaning her cousin's hunting rifle. How she had got it was beyond him. Though it didn't take a rocket scienist to figure out what she was planning to do with it.

"L-Lilli?" The blonde haired, forest green-eyed Brit stammered.

"Ja, Iggy?" The blonde Liechtenstienin girl asked as causally as normal.

"Love," Arthur asked carefully. He saw murderous intent in the woman's usually bright, curious aquamarine eyes. "Let's be rash about this."

Part of him told him to run, but part of him told him to stay and try to talk his wife down. And the git listened to it.

"You know Iggy," Lilli said in her usually tone as she loaded the gun as if she was sewing and not doing what she about to. "The doctor said I was having twins."

"That's gr-"

"Key word being _was_, Arthur Kirkland." She said taking aim. He stood frozen, not completely processing the situation. "Remember when I hit the ground when you hit me? You kicked me. I lost my baby Arthur. You killed my baby."

Arthur flinched. Her voice was calm but malvelent. Her eyes were cold as ice.

"Lilli I-"

"You know what they saw Arthur, an eye for an eye." She cocked the gun. "Lebewohl, mein liebe."

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang! **_

_**Bang!**_

**~Two weeks later~**

"We are here to mourn the loss of Arthur Kirkland..."

It was raining as they lowered Arthur's casket into the ground. Somehow it seemed to fit. Vash hugged his baby sister tightly as she cried. It was a sad day for most. But know one saw the small smirk on the widow's face.

After all. No one knew. No one would even dare to think that a sweet young lady like Lilli Zwingli would harm a gentleman like Arthur Kirkland in anyway.

No one.

**Wow...this really came out dark...and longer than i planned...I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. Please review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
